Cinnabar Island
---- |leader=Blaine |leadervs=Spr FRLG Blaine.png |badge=Volcano |gymtype=Fire |colordark=B23D33 |colormed=c46c65 |colorlight=D89D98 }} Cinnabar Island (referred to in Japanese as both グレンじま Guren Island and グレンタウン Guren Town) is a large island located off the southern coast of the Kanto region, south of Pallet Town. It is home to a large volcano. Blaine was once the resident Gym Leader specializing in , but as of Generation IV, Cinnabar Island no longer has a Gym. is a kind of red mineral, associated with hot springs and volcanoes. The island is connected to the mainland by two water routes: in the east and in the north, leading to Fuchsia City and Pallet Town, respectively. The Generation I games reveal Cinnabar Island to be a technological mecca. The journals scattered about the abandoned suggest that was cloned here. The scientists at the Pokémon Lab have the ability to resurrect Pokémon from their Fossils. Two years after the events of Generations and , as seen in Generations and , a volcano erupted on the island, destroying everything. The Pokémon Center was rebuilt, and the Cinnabar Gym has been relocated to the Seafoam Islands. Names In the Japanese versions, Cinnabar Island has two distinctive names: Guren Island and Guren Town. In an old Pokémon.com summary, Cinnabar Island was called by its Japanese name of Guren Island (transliterated as Glen Island).Pokémon World - Cartoons (archive) Generations I and III In the Generation I games, it is referred to as simply "Guren" ( ) on the Town Map just like other cities and towns. The island's signpost calls it Guren Town, whereas the Cinnabar Gym signpost calls it Guren Island. In , the situation is the same. Additionally, the Town Map calls it Guren Island due to it being its location ID but its guide about the calls it Guren Town instead. Generations II and IV In the Generation II games and , the island's signpost, the Cinnabar Gym signpost and its relocation notice call it Guren Town. The location ID is Guren Island in Generation II and Guren Town in HeartGold and SoulSilver. Slogan Generations I-III The Fiery Town of Burning Desire (Japanese: グレンの　あかは　じょうねつの　いろ Guren's red is the color of passion.) Generation IV The Ravaged Town of the Past (Japanese: おしながされた　かこの　まち The ravaged town of the past) Places of interest Pokémon Mansion The Pokémon Mansion is a decrepit, burned-down mansion on Cinnabar Island. It got its name because a famous Pokémon Researcher once lived there. The Pokémon Mansion has four different floors. Doors can be unlocked in the Mansion by pressing switches hidden in statues. To access the Cinnabar Island Gym in Generations and , the main character has to enter the mansion and find the to unlock the door of the Gym. Many s come to the mansion, trying to steal valuable items that may have been lost in the wreckage, challenging the player to a battle when spotted. Amongst the rubble and wreckage is information that the scientists who once worked there obtained a and impregnated it with the genetically altered , who destroyed the mansion in its escape. Pokémon Lab The Pokémon Lab is a laboratory located on Cinnabar Island. It was founded by Dr. Fuji and appears in the Generation I games and their remakes. The first room of the Pokémon Lab has two people who will offer to trade Pokémon. The old man will offer his for a , and the girl will want to trade her for a . In the second room, there is a man who will teach once to one of the 's Pokémon; in Generation I, he gives away . In the third room, there is a scientist who will revive the Fossils the player obtained at Mt. Moon and from the Pewter City Museum and a person who will trade his for a . In Silph Co., there is a Pokémon Report stating that Pokémon Lab created . Volcano There is a volcano on Cinnabar Island which gives it its name. In Generation I and Generation III, the volcano that appears on Cinnabar Island cannot be accessed. In the , the volcano is a prominent feature of the island, and is where the Cinnabar Gym is located, split into two sections. One is inside of the volcano, and has an arena suspended over the lava inside one of the chambers, while the other is atop the volcano's crater. In Generation II and , three years after the events of Generation I and , the volcano erupted on the island, destroying everything, and only the Pokémon Center has been rebuilt. What appeared to be a rain-filled crater could also be seen in . In , the exterior of the volcano can be scaled with . Judging by the maps of all four generations, the volcano originated where the Gym once stood. Cinnabar Gym The Cinnabar Gym is the official Gym of Cinnabar Island, it is based on and the Gym Leader is Blaine. s who defeat him receive the . The player is unable to enter the Gym at once; only when they obtain the from the can they unlock the door to the Gym. The Cinnabar Gym is a high-tech affair featuring a series of sealed doors. Trivia questions about various Pokémon must be answered to unseal the doors. However, when the player fails to answer a trivia question correctly, a battle with either a Burglar or Super Nerd results, an alternative to unsealing the doors. In Generations II and IV, Blaine's original Gym on Cinnabar Island was destroyed by a volcanic eruption. This forced him to relocate to a cave in the Seafoam Islands. Demographics Pokémon Red, Blue, and Yellow Cinnabar Island has a population of 33. Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal Cinnabar Island has a population of 6, all residing in the Pokémon Center. This is because every other building was destroyed by a volcanic eruption. Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen In , before the destruction of the island in the Generation II and Generation IV games, Cinnabar Island has a population of 36. Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Cinnabar Island has a population of nine, making it one of the smallest towns in the Pokémon world. The volcano eruption destroyed most of the island, with the Pokémon Center being the only building remaining. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} |}} Items }} the can obtain in a |FR=yes|LG=yes|display= }} }} ) (hidden)|HG=yes|SS=yes|display= }} ) (hidden)|HG=yes|SS=yes|display= }} ) (hidden)|HG=yes|SS=yes|display= }} )|HG=yes|SS=yes|display= }} Pokémon Generation I Generation II Generation III Generation IV Differences between generations Cinnabar Island has changed dramatically between Generations and as the city has been totally replaced by a large erupted volcano, removing everything except for the Pokémon Center. After the eruption, the Gym was relocated to the Seafoam Islands. can be first found at Cinnabar Island, because he was in a bad mood and decided to take a stroll there. In Generation III, there are a few changes with the visual design, as the and Pokémon Lab are slightly larger along with more sandy beach areas. The first and last questions in the Cinnabar Gym have also been changed slightly for clarification. In Generation IV, the island stays much the same as Generation II, although the volcano is now climbable by . In the spin-off games In Pokémon Pinball In , Cinnabar Island appears on the Red and Blue tables; catchable Pokémon include , , , , , , , and . In Pokkén Tournament While Cinnabar Island does not appear in the game, when fighting Shadow Mewtwo, sometimes Nia will mention having read the "Cinnabar Island docs" on Mewtwo. However, the words "Cinnabar Island" aren't in text, and thus are only noticeable if her voice is turned on. In the anime In the main series Cinnabar Island is considered a mere beach resort in the . Many s skip the island entirely or go there for a break from . Blaine runs a hotel for tourists and wears a hippie disguise to hide his real identity as Gym Leader. His Gym is located inside of the volcano. The Cinnabar Gym has two sections in the ; one is inside of the volcano, and has an arena suspended over the lava inside one of the chambers. The other arena is in the top crater of the volcano itself. In Riddle Me This, was trying to locate the Gym so he could challenge Blaine. He was told by a man who liked telling riddles that the Gym was closed when Cinnabar Island became a tourist trap. However, the man eventually told Ash that Blaine built another Gym inside of a volcano. When Ash and went in, they learned that the riddler was actually Blaine in disguise. Ash and Blaine battled, but Ash had a series of misfortunes. The first was his being defeated by Blaine's . Then, his refused to listen to him. Finally, received severe burns caused by Blaine's Magmar and its powerful . Ash called off the battle, not wanting Pikachu to fall in the lava. In Volcanic Panic, after had almost destroyed Blaine's Gym (and Cinnabar Island as a result), he agreed to a rematch on his alternate battlefield on top of the volcano. This time, Ash was able to defeat Blaine with the help of his Charizard and its , earning himself the . In Pokémon Origins Cinnabar Island was visited by in the Pokémon Origins episode File 3: Giovanni. During his visit, he first explored the , where he discovered a journal that would later help him identify Cerulean Cave's mysterious Pokémon as . After exploring the Mansion, Red challenged Blaine to a Gym battle and won, earning the Volcano Badge. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Cinnabar Island debuted in Holy Moltres in the , where Team Rocket with their and were trying to hunt down Blaine because he had quit Team Rocket. He used his and . When he saw he saved him from the cliff just as Team Rocket let out the they had captured earlier. Blaine told him to use his Rapidash to get to his lab and restore the Old Amber. Later when Red came back he was joined with an Aerodactyl that he had restored. They defeated Moltres and Team Rocket ran away. In the , arrived at Cinnabar Island from the Seafoam Islands. She saw Blaine training with Evan. Blaine directed Yellow to his lab because Brock had just called Blaine about a discovery at Mt. Moon. After that, Blaine and Yellow set off for Cerise Island, leaving Evan and on Cinnabar. Cinnabar Island made a cameo in the when Camper Evan and Super Nerd Miles visited Blaine, at around the same time that was fighting . Trivia * It was long believed that Cinnabar Island once was the tip of a or a since no mountain was visible on the island for the first three generations. This was changed in where a mountain stratovolcano is actually there and can be reached by using , indicating that lack of diverse scenery in the past games was the reason for no mountain being there. However, all map artworks throughout the generations have shown the volcano to be there. * Cinnabar Island has many glitches associated with it in the Generation I games, such as the old man glitch, due to programming oversights on the island's coast. There is also of the Gym. However, both of these glitches were fixed in some regional versions. * Cinnabar Island and Vermilion City are named after the same color in the English versions of the Pokémon games but not in the Japanese versions, since ( }} guren, "crimson lotus") refers to a shade of red while ( }} kuchiba, "decayed leaves") refers to a shade of orange. is an orange-red mineral that produces the orange-red pigment vermilion. This explains why Cinnabar Island is colored red while Vermilion City is colored orange in the Generation I games when played with the Super Game Boy enhancements enabled on a compatible system or with the Game Boy Color enhancements available in the international releases of (including the Virtual Console release). * It is the southernmost location in both Kanto and Johto that the player can to. Name origin References Category:Kanto locations Category:Red, Blue and Yellow locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:FireRed and LeafGreen locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Pokémon Pinball locations Category:Towns Category:Islands Category:Volcanoes de:Zinnoberinsel fr:Cramois'Île it:Isola Cannella ja:グレンタウン pl:Wyspa Cynoberu zh:红莲岛